


What If?

by grxngeclxfford



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt, IT'S GAY, M/M, idk what else, it's mostly about drarry with hints of scorbus, upset, you might cry idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxngeclxfford/pseuds/grxngeclxfford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry had their chance, will they put what was in the past behind them, so their sons can be happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I've been trying to write something for a while and publish it on here but I have had massive writers block. Anyways HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORY!! Will try to update every day/every few days.

He couldn't do this anymore. Draco didn't want to hide this love between them. So he did what he had to do.   
Draco owled Harry "Please meet me at the three broomsticks tonight 10pm" He waited and waited anxiously until the clock struck 10 and Harry Potter came strolling through the door. Harry spotted Draco in the farthest corner away from the rest of the people.   
He walked over with a smile on his face and said "Don't I get a kiss from my ice prince?"  
Draco sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea."  
Harry was worried now and definitely showed it on his face. "What's wrong Draco?"   
"I think..um that we should um break up."  
Harry's face dropped. All of the colour drained from his face and he dropped to his knees. "What? Draco please."   
"You heard me, please don't make me say it again. Because I physically can't say those words again." Draco already felt horrible for doing this. There was a pit in his stomach he couldn't get rid of.   
"Draco, please tell me what I can do to fix this, to fix us! I can't lose someone else. I love you please"  
He looked at Harry, the pain on his face broke him a thousand times over, and the tears were threateningto spill out of both their eyes and he told. "You can't fix this Potter. I love you so much and this hurts so bad I'll never get over it, but staying would just be like me being a fish out of water. We knew it would end eventually but didn't think it would be this soon." Draco paused and took a huge breath. "I can't hide this relationship anymore and it kills me to do so. I know we could never walk down the halls of Hogwarts holding hands withoutgetting weird looks, but me keep having to be such a fucking git to everyone still kills me. I'm so sorry. I love you Harry James Potter, never forget that. Draco didn't even care about the tears falling from his face, he stood up and pressed one last kiss to Harry's lips and walked out of Harry's life.


End file.
